Xanthe Trilogy, Volume 1: The Beginning
by odango-atama66
Summary: Ok, I am not that good at summaries, and this is my first fanfic, so here I go. Heather is an ordinary 16 yaer-old girl, or is she? Strange things start happening when she starts staying with Usaagi. Strange things that will change her life forever....
1. Part One: The First Meeting

Chapter1:  
  
  
  
Blood, terror, screams and in the background a maniacal laughter. Heather woke with beads of cold sweat trickling down her forehead. It was the dream the same dream that she always had, the one that haunted her day and night.  
  
Chapter2:  
  
Heather grabbed her stuff and raced down to the beach it was the last day of her summer vacation and she wanted to surf as much as she could because she would be going to Japan to board with a family.  
  
There were only two other people on the beach, which was lucky because then she could spend more time surfing and less time waiting in line. As she got further out Heather saw that the other people were her age. There was a guy who was really hot and a girl who was probably his girlfriend. bummer, she thought, because although she was really good looking with her pale blonde hair, brown eyes and great figure she had failed to pick up a boyfriend. Which in a way was good because she wouldn't have been too attached to him when she left.  
  
Chapter3:  
  
As she sat there on her board she felt something coil around her ankle. At first she thought it was just a bit of seaweed but when she tried to shake it off it wouldn't budge. Then the girl that was next to her started screaming  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh something's got my hair! Help me help me!"  
  
The guy was trying to calm her down but it wasn't working and they fell off their boards. It was so hysterical that Heather fell off her board too. Then she realised that the thing around her ankle was the girl's hair! She was sooo embarrassed when she told her that her hair had been wrapped around her foot. The girl was so angry that she blew up at heather  
  
"What! You had it wrapped around your ankle well that is like assault…"  
  
This time when the guy actually calmed her down and said  
  
"Sorry that Usaagi got so angry, oh by the way my name is Mamoru what's yours?" asked the guy.  
  
"Oh it's Heather, Heather Wood."  
  
"What? That's the name of the yank who is staying at my house!" Yelled the amazed Usaagi.  
  
Chapter4:  
  
"Wow, so you're Tsukino Usaagi! I never would have guessed!" Exclaimed Heather.  
  
"Well I am."  
  
"Um, I gotta go back to my room and pack so seeya," said Heather as she rode a wave back to shore.  
  
"Wait we'll go with you," panted Mamoru as he went after her.  
  
  
  
Chapter5:  
  
Finally, Heather finished packing and went over to Usaagi and Mamoru's room. She knocked on the door and Mamoru answered yes! Thought heather.  
  
"So is Usaagi finished packing?" asked heather.  
  
"I wish," replied Mamoru, "she's only halfway through!"  
  
"That's ok I'll help her," said Heather  
  
"Great."  
  
Heather entered the room and it was a mess! Seriously ,thought Heather, if this is half packed I'd hate to have been here when none of it was packed at all. But I the end they got it all packed and into the taxi. Then they got to the airport in time for the plane. When Heather sunk into the seat she fell asleep.  
  
Chapter6:  
  
An evil being in a strange sailor uniform followed by six more young women dressed the same way and a man in a tuxedo. All gone as the picture shattered into a thousand pieces.  
  
Heather woke up from her nightmare screaming in terror. Mamoru (who was sitting next to her) gently reassured her like a toddler who was scared of monsters in the dark, as she babbled about some dream she had. Soon she fell asleep on his shoulder. He could feel her soft breath on his arm, then he faced the fact that he had a crush on her.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter7:  
  
As they walked off the plane five girls ran towards them. They look like the girls from my dream, thought Heather, and so does Usaagi.  
  
"Hey Usaagi! Long time no see!" yelled the girl with black hair.  
  
"Yeah, how are you?" said the girl with blue hair  
  
Blue hair! Thought Heather, wow!  
  
" Whose your friend?" said the one with the ponytail.  
  
"Oh, this is the girl whose staying with us," stuttered Usaagi, " her name is Heather Wood. Heather these are my friends the one with the black hair is Raye and the person next her with blue hair is Ami, and the tall girl is Makoto and this is Minako."  
  
"Hi!" they said in unison.  
  
Chapter8:  
  
When Heather arrived at Usaagi's house a voice in the back of her mind said This is where the palace will be in the future but, if I play my cards right, it won't be. Heather just dismissed it as a stray thought.  
  
  
  
Chapter9:  
  
As Heather walked in the door what looked like a pink mop of hair running towards her.  
  
"HI!" it screamed as loudly as possible, "my name's Chibi-usa! What's yours?"  
  
"It's Heather," she said smiling sweetly at the little kid.  
  
"Usaagi, you're finally home, I missed you so much, come and give your mum a hug huh?"  
  
"Mum," whined Usaagi, " Not in front of Heather."  
  
"Oh hello dear. So you're Heather Wood," said Usaagi's mum who was a bit flustered, " I didn't think you'd be here so soon, the place is a mess I'm so sorry."  
  
"Look it's fine, really I'll just go up to Usaagi's room and unpack."  
  
"o.K. dear dinner will be ready soon."  
  
Chapter10:  
  
After dinner Heather went to bed, but couldn't get to sleep not just because Usaagi was snoring but because something, she didn't know what but something was bothering her. Suddenly she had a strange urge to go outside, so she did even though she didn't really want to. When she was outside she said something strange that wasn't in her own voice but a strange raspy one.  
  
"BLACK HOLE DEATH POWER!" soon she felt strange things happening to her body. First her hair change to a disgusting black, then it grew down to her shoulders. Slowly her body grew longer and her clothes became like that of the being in her dream. Then she realised that she was that being. She felt like she was a prisoner in her own mind, then she heard the same raspy voice,  
  
"Finally I Xanthe the Blackhole Sailor Senshi am free!" 


	2. Part Two: Xanthe Set Free

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor moon or any of her friends, but I own Xanthe, Heather and Sailor Genesis! So don't rip me off! Ok on with the story!  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
Chapter1:  
  
" At last," roared the victorious Xanthe, "I am free, and Sailor Genesis can't stop me!"  
  
What's happened to me? Thought Heather.  
  
"You have become apart of a supreme being, unfortunately I do not yet have the strength to totally takeover your body yet, but soon I will, and then you will be apart of me forever!"  
  
Chapter2:  
  
"Help me, Help me please dear god help me you don't know what a pain it is!" screamed Heather as a beam of light shot towards her, encasing her body, then leaving it limp on the ground.  
  
Mamoru woke up from the nightmare panting hard.  
  
"Urgh, what a dream I know Heather's in danger but from who or what? Well the only way is to keep a close eye on her." Now Mamoru was actually glad of this because of his childish crush on her.  
  
"Ahhh! Oh no Sailor Moon must need me!" soon he was Tuxedo Karmen running down the road, right to where Xanthe was about to destroy a building.  
  
  
  
Chapter3:  
  
"Yes, this place is of great importance in the future so now I must destroy it."  
  
"Not if we have anything to say about it, because I am Sailor Mars!"  
  
"I am Sailor Mercury!"  
  
"I'm Sailor Jupiter!"  
  
"I'm Sailor Venus!"  
  
"And I'm Sailor Moon champion of justice, and who might you be negascum!"  
  
"I am not from the Negaverse or the Negamoon but I have meet both Wiseman and Queen beryl and will call on their help if I need it, but that is unlikely because I am the Black Hole Sailor Senshi Xanthe!"  
  
"I don't care who you are, but you are not going to destroy this temple because it is a persons home and I will not let you destroy it!" shouted Sailor Moon.  
  
"Of course I am, and you can't stop me! DARK PLASMA, FIRE!" said Xanthe as she blasted the scouts out of the way.  
  
" It seem we have a cat fight here, no worries I'll break it up Sailor Moon," said Tuxedo Karmen.  
  
"Who are you and why are you here?" screeched Xanthe.  
  
" I am Tuxedo Karmen and I protect and help Sailor Moon and the Sailor Senshi!"  
  
"Scrawny man you do not stand a chance! BLACK MACHETE!" then a machete so caked in blood that it was black appeared in her hand. Tuxedo Karmen drew his cane out from his cape, and started to hit Xanthe with it causing great bruises to appear on her legs and body.  
  
"Is that all you got?" asked Xanthe as she cut a deep gash on his arm, "you are strong your blood on my machete will make me stronger. All we are doing is wasting time masked man, but I will get you one day." Then she cut off his mask. Heather gasped to herself but she dare not think his name, Mamoru!  
  
  
  
Chapter4:  
  
When Heather woke early that morning she got up to put on her new uniform pack her lunch and jog to school. Damn I'll have to leave a note she thought but they should be up It's nearly six am. When she walked out the door she realised what a workout Xanthe had given her body that night. Man look at all these bruises I mean wow! When she arrived at school the gate was locked, oh well I'll go to a café and get breakfast. So she went to an early start café and had breakfast. When she got to school it was open then she went to the principals office to get her form, locker number, combination, lock and timetable. Gee, it's going to take ages to get used to this place she thought as she unpacked her books into her locker. Then she went to the library to do some reading.  
  
Chapter5:  
  
"Hi," said Ami as she walked into the air-conditioned building, "you're Heather right?"  
  
"Yeah and you're Ami aren't you? Hear you're quite the bookworm."  
  
"Yes I am I guess, and you?"  
  
"I never stop reading."  
  
"Great well see you," said Ami.  
  
"Bye."  
  
As Heather walked out onto the field she saw Makoto running in a track team. As she finished she stopped to talk to Heather  
  
"Hi Makoto, how are ya?" she asked  
  
"Great, you should really try year round track, it's so much fun!" panted Makoto, "gotta go, coach is calling, seeya in form!"  
  
As Heather walked on she came back to the entrance, she had practically circumnavigated the school. Then she saw Raye outside the gate so she walked up to the gate to say hi  
  
"Hi Raye how ya going? Hey why is your uniform different don't you go to this school?" asked Heather.  
  
"No, I go to a private school, it really sucks."  
  
"Oh," said Heather  
  
"What's wrong Heather?" asked Raye  
  
"Huh? Oh I'm just tired and sore after a long day,  
  
that's all."  
  
"Ok, seeya!"  
  
"Bye Raye." Gee, it's already time for form thought Heather as she raced to her form room.  
  
  
  
Chapter6:  
  
As Heather walked into the dusty old room she saw that Usaagi wasn't there yet. Then from outside she heard Usaagi loud voice,  
  
"Excuse me! Coming through! Yes, excuse me!" When Usaagi walked into the room she met the angry Miss Haruna,  
  
"Nice of you to join us Usaagi."  
  
"Sorry Miss Haruna," said Usaagi as she bowed deeply.  
  
"I'll let you off this time but this is the last time!"  
  
"Yes Miss Haruna, arigato."  
  
As Usaagi sat down next to Heather she whispered in her ear  
  
"Where were you this morning?"  
  
"Just because you and your family sleep until 7 am doesn't mean I have to. I left for school at six thirty."  
  
"SIX THIRTY!" yelled Usaagi  
  
"What did you say Usaagi, would you like to share it with the class?" snapped Miss Haruna.  
  
"No Miss, I'm sorry," sighed Usaagi.  
  
Chapter7:  
  
As Heather walked out of school next to Usaagi she told her how sorry she was that she got her in trouble.  
  
" Usaagi, I'm really sorry that you got in trouble because of me."  
  
"That's ok Heather. Look there's the others, want to come with me?" asked Usaagi.  
  
"No, It's ok I've got heaps of homework."  
  
"Man, you're sounding like Ami. Well seeya!"  
  
As Heather walked to the gate she saw Mamoru waiting there.  
  
"If you're waiting for Usaagi you'll be waiting a long time because she's gone off with the girls," said Heather  
  
"Oh, I was waiting for you and not Usaagi."  
  
"Why," asked Heather.  
  
"So I could see you, want to come back to my place?" he asked.  
  
"Sure," replied Heather.  
  
Chapter8:  
  
As Mamoru opened the door to his flat she looked inside and saw that it was a really nice place, beautiful furniture and really neat, for a guy's house.  
  
"Sorry I can only stay for a little while because I have heaps of homework to do."  
  
"You can do it here if you want, I'll cook dinner for us ok," said Mamoru as he opened the fridge.  
  
"Ok. Mamoru, this doesn't really feel right," said Heather, "you really should be doing this with Usaagi." Mamoru felt a sudden pang of guilt, she was supposed to be his girlfriend.  
  
"So Mamoru, how's your arm?" asked Heather, " it looks like a bad cut."  
  
"Oh it's nothing, just hurt my arm at work."  
  
"Oh, that's fine then."  
  
After their dinner they stayed up and talked for a while until Heather fell asleep. Mamoru sat and watched her breathe then he got up and sat next to her. Soon he began to stroke her hair lovingly. I know that I love you but do I tell you? He thought, then he gently shook her to wake her up.  
  
"Heather it's almost ten, you should go back to your house. They'll be really worried. I'll drive you there ok?"  
  
"Sure," said a very drowsy Heather.  
  
When they got to Usaagi's house Mamoru walked her to the door and kissed her on the cheek. Heather was so happy about this.  
  
"Thankyou," she said as she returned the kiss, then without realising what she was doing, she whispered in his ear "I love you."  
  
  
  
Chapter9:  
  
When Heather walked in the door Usaagi's mum ran up to her  
  
"Where have you been, its 10:30! I was so worried."  
  
"I stayed at school and went to a café for dinner and then I got lost for ages, then I found the arcade so I stayed there for a while and asked for directions there, then I got home," lied Heather.  
  
" That's ok then, now off to bed."  
  
When Heather went into Usaagi's room two blue eyes peered out of the darkness at her.  
  
"Where did you really go?" asked Usaagi  
  
"Why do you want to know?"  
  
"I just feel I have a to, as your friend."  
  
"Ok," said Heather, " I went to Mamoru's. First I did my homework and then we had dinner and talked for ages and then I fell asleep." Said Heather as she put on her pyjamas.  
  
"Where did you get those bruises from?" asked Usaagi.  
  
"I got them while I was surfing."  
  
"Oh," said Usaagi, who was still suspicious  
  
Chapter10:  
  
Things kept happening the same way and Heather and Mamoru got closer and closer. Soon they were dating.  
  
"Mamoru this really doesn't feel right," said Heather who was starting to feel really guilty, "I feel really cheap." But Mamoru wasn't because he loved her.  
  
Just then there was a knock at the door,  
  
"Mamoru, can you let me in," came Usaagi's voice. So Mamoru let her in and said  
  
"Usaagi, there's something I want to tell you, I don't want to see you anymore. I want to go out with someone else."  
  
"Wh-what do you m-mean?'' asked Usaagi who looked like she was about to cry  
  
"I don't want to go out with you anymore."  
  
"Oh," said Usaagi, "ok well seeya." Then she ran out of the building in tears.  
  
"Why'd you do that Mamoru?" asked Heather.  
  
"So I could go out with you," he replied.  
  
"Look Mamoru you've changed, it's like you're a different person. You don't value the same things anymore, sure I love you and I'll admit to that, but we should only be friends!"  
  
"Look, I'm just trying to protect you!" shouted Mamoru  
  
"From what? Xanthe? Well I can handle her and I do not need Tuxedo Karmen or Mamoru to help or protect me!" Mamoru stood in awe as Heather stormed out of the building. 


	3. Part Three: Sailor Genesis Appears

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor moon or any of her friends, but I own Xanthe, Heather and Sailor Genesis! So don't rip me off! Ok on with the story!  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
Chapter1:  
  
When Heather got back to Usaagi's house she ran up to her room and yelled  
  
"LOOK YOU COW I SHOUTED AT MAMORU SO FOR BEING SO STUPID. I'M REALLY SORRY I LET IT GET OUT OF HAND! SO LET ME IN NOW, please I'm really sorry he did that," she said calming down, "look I'll go outside and give you some time to calm down."  
  
Chapter2:  
  
As soon as she stepped outside Xanthe's voice came out of her mouth and yelled,  
  
"BLACK HOLE DEATH POWER!" The changes began immediately, her hair became black and grew to her shoulders. Her body became longer and she was once again a prisoner of Xanthe.  
  
"Now to destroy the palace of Crystal Tokyo," cackled Xanthe.  
  
"Not if I have anything to say about it!" shouted Sailor Moon, as she jumped out of Usaagi's window  
  
"Hello little girl, do you wish to fight me. You don't stand a chance."  
  
"I'm going to take care of you evil doer!"  
  
"Usaagi, please kill me please I beg of you please Help me, Help me please dear god help me you don't know what a pain it is!" Screamed Heather  
  
"Heather? I can't kill you you're one of my friends!''  
  
"Usaagi, please, please," Begged Heather who had broken through Xanthe's hold on her, "please I'll hold her still." She said this as she was halfway though the transformation into Xanthe.  
  
"MOON SCEPTRE ELIMINATION!" screamed Usaagi, as the beam of light shot towards Heather, encasing her body, then leaving it limp on the ground.  
  
1.1  
  
1.2  
  
1.3  
  
1.4 Chapter3:  
  
Suddenly Heather's body rose into the air. When she had floated up a meter her mouth opened as if to scream, but instead of noise a dark cloud flowed. Then, without warning it stopped and hovered in the air, and began to shape the form of Xanthe. Although Xanthe was out of her body she stayed in the air and started to glow white. Soon her fringe was blown up by an unseen wind and the ankh appeared on her forehead. This was Sailor Genesis's sign.  
  
  
  
Chapter4:  
  
The light totally encased her. Soon she had a uniform like Sailor Moon only hers had a skirt of silver and a leotard of pure white. In her tiara was the crystal of light.  
  
"Xanthe, your reign of terror is over, I will send you back to the black hole you came from!" shouted Sailor Genesis. Then Tuxedo Karmen and the other Senshi arrived at the scene  
  
"Who are you?" asked Sailor Mars  
  
"I am Sailor Genesis and I have a score to settle with Xanthe!"  
  
"Are you Heather?" asked Tuxedo Karmen.  
  
"Yes, I am Mamoru."  
  
"Alright break it up, are we going to fight or not?" asked Xanthe  
  
"Lets go!" cried Sailor Genesis  
  
Chapter5:  
  
"GENESIS SCEPTRE APPEAR!" shouted Sailor Genesis  
  
"DARK PLASMA, FIRE," screeched Xanthe knocking the sceptre out of her hands, " SCYTHE OF DEATH!" screamed Xanthe as she corned Sailor Genesis.  
  
"RAPID FIRE LIGHT BEAM!" yelled Sailor Genesis, blasting Xanthe over and into the brick wall. She grabbed her sceptre and screamed  
  
"BLACKHOLE PORTAL OPEN!" Then it sucked in Xanthe and closed with Sailor Genesis's seal of the ankh.  
  
Chapter6:  
  
"Wow Heather, that was brilliant!" said Usaagi as she ran up to Heather and hugged her.  
  
"Yeah, you were great," agreed Mamoru.  
  
"Thanks. Um, there's something I have to tell you all."  
  
"What?" said all the senshi at once.  
  
"I must go to the place of Genesis to make sure that Xanthe does not escape from the eternal black hole and take over Crystal Tokyo. So goodbye."  
  
"Wait," said Usaagi, "please don't go, I'll miss you too much."  
  
"I must but I will always be close to you." And then she left. Leaving the senshi outside Usaagi's house, standing in the darkness.  
  
Chapter7:  
  
The next morning nobody remembered Heather. As Usaagi walked to school she realised that she was early. When she got to form Heather was standing out the front.  
  
"Class today we have a new student, her name is Heather Wood,'' said Miss Haruna. Usaagi looked at Heather in awe and Heather winked at her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Volume 2 will be coming soon! Provided that I have the time! Sorry that it was so short but it was all that I could muster with my tired brain! Please read and review! 


End file.
